HeeWook Series Episode 2
by soju-drip
Summary: Ryeowook's is confused by what happened & in his infinate wisdom decides its best to forget... but its never that simple is it? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Rating - T (its not M yet)

Pairing - Series = HeeWook

Disclaimer - You'd see my smile from space if I owned anything SM.

Full Summary - Ryeowook is moping. He was used by Heechul but his body wont forget it! But what happens when Heechul comes back for more?

A/N - This chapters really short, and I just wanna hug Ryeowook! Wait, when do I not??

_I dedicate this series to my beautiful friends, they wont like it but they should realise their own perverted nature x_

**[Hanwook Series] Episode 2**

**Chapter 1**

"Wookie? Wookie are you listening to me?" Ryeowook's head snapped up as he was pushed from his day dreaming. He was sat on the first floor window sill with his arms wrapped around his knees. The left side of his face cold from resting against the chilled glass. He looked up to see Hangen looking over his with a look of concern. He tried to smile.

"Oh hyung, sorry I was just spacing out for a minute. Are you hungry? Did you want something to eat?" He went to get up but Hangen put a hand on his shoulder, telling him to stay still. "No Wookie I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You've been sat here for a while. What are you thinking about? Can I help?" Ryeowook looked up at the older man with his eyes wide. Was his discomfort that noticeable? He shook his head, "no hyung, I'm fine, I just… like the view." He looked again out of the window. The snow had come down last night and blanketed the street outside. _It is partly true,_ Ryeowook said to himself _it is beautiful outside. But I guess I'm not really paying it much attention. Not that I can share what I'm thinking about. _He sighed to himself. "Well anyway, Siwon's just turned up, says he's had some news from Manager hyung. It's about the others." Ryeowook looked up but Hangen had already turned to descend down the stairs. Ryeowook allowed his head to again rest on the cold glass. It had been a month since 6 of the members had left. The sub group Trot were working on a new single. This meant singing lessons, dance lessons, filming a music video and various performances. To remove distractions they had been relocated to a flat further into the city. It was so quiet without Shindong, Eunhyuk and Kangin; he missed the way Sungmin and Leeteuk used to fuss over him and then there was Heechul. He let out another sigh and then quickly shook his head. _Oh no, there is no time to think about that. _But he couldn't stop his mind wondering back to the evening two days before Trot left. He blushed thinking about what had happened. It was the same every time that thought creeped in. He felt hot and fidgety. Just remembering Heechul's cool, long fingers, his voice whispering in his ear, full of lust. His lips. The feel of them, how smooth they where and the expert way he kissed. Ryeowook's cheeks flushed a deeper red as he felt his body reacting to just the mere memory of that night. And every time that memory appeared in his mind it was greeted with a strong urge to see Heechul. Just to look at his rich brown eyes again and maybe see the feelings within them like he had last time. He gave a sarcastic chuckle. They had met again, the whole group had. They were allowed to meet up for lunch a few weeks ago and Ryeowook hadn't taken advantage of it. He still felt the need to know why it had happened! Talking to Heechul was the only way to find out but of course his shy, embarrassed nature had gotten in the way. Through the whole meal he said next to nothing and sat as far away from Heechul as possible. He never raised his head to make eye contact and when Heechul had tried to talk to him after he just muttered some feeble excuse about the manager looking for him and hurried away. _What would you have said anyway?! Oh hello hyung I'm just wandering why you did that to me. Oh and could you possibly do it again! _He shook his head again, _as if that would ever happen. I don't want it to anyway! I just want to forget… Heechul probably already has. _At that he felt disappointment sink into his stomach. He rubbed the cold side of his face and stood up. He rotated his stiff shoulders and then he as well went down the stairs.

"How are they doing Siwon-ah"? Hangen asked. Eating a cookie of the plate Kyuhyun had just passed him. They were all sat in the dining room around the table. The sun was setting outside as Siwon, standing at the head of the table, removed his scarf and placed it on the back of the oak chair in front of him. He looked around at the eager faces and smiled. "Well, I do believe. Manager hyung says they've been working hard and the new single is doing well" He also accepted a cookie. "I've heard it on Music Bank! It's very catchy! I especially like the bit about the water melon… though I don't quite get it" He reached out for the plate Kyuhyun was carrying but Kyuhyun snatched it away. "You already ate half of the batch when Hangen left them unguarded to find Ryeowook hyung!" They all chuckled and Yesung looked sheepish. "Any way the main news I had to tell you was that they will be back in a few days" Ryeowook quickly looked up at Siwon, his mouth slightly agape. Everyone else around the table cheered. "Finally I can challenge Eunhyuk to the new game I bought" grinned Yesung. "Heechul will want more Beijing fried rice" Sighed Hangen with a smirk on his face. "Ah, we had better clean hyung" Kyuhyun said, looking at Ryeowook, smiling with his hand on his shoulder. "Plus maybe some love from Leeteuk can make you feel better, huh?" Laughing Kyuhyun walked out into the corridor. Ryeowook suddenly realised he was staring into space. He quickly looked around and smiled. "Ah yeah, cleaning. Place is a tip! Leeteuk hyung will go mad if he sees it like this!" He went to follow Kyuhyun but Siwon called him back. "Ryeowook-ah" He called. Ryeowook turned round to see Siwon looking at him intently. "I've heard from the other members that you've been acting strange. Hell I even noticed it at the dinner! I know we haven't really had any schedules to keep you busy but is it really just the others being away that has made you so miserable?" He held both his shoulders and lowered his face so they were level. He looked straight into Ryeowook's eyes. "Please Wookie, tell me if something's wrong. How about talking to Leeteuk hyung? I can ring him now if you want?" Ryeowook gulped and shook his head. He _hated_ to make people worry about him, it made him feel pathetic. "I'm fine hyung honest. I do miss the others an awful lot, its winter and I worry they could be cold". He looked into Siwon's eyes, almost begging him to believe him. Siwon gave a defeated smile. "Okay Wookie, but I'll tell you now you worry far too much! They are being well looked after and if you don't care for yourself then what?" Ryeowook lowered his head as Siwon patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair. Siwon chucked and said "maybe Kyuhyun-ah is right. You just need Leeteuk hyung feeding you chocolate and rubbing your belly again. Honestly he treats you like a pet sometimes!" He smiled at Ryeowook and walked past him out of the door. Ryeowook heard him shout his goodbyes and the front door close. He sighed and let his shoulders drop. _He's right. By my moping I'm causing others to worry. I need to cheer up, if just on the outside, so no one else worries. _He swung around and called to Kyuhyun. It was time to get to the cleaning!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **I love the hints of MinWookTuek in this chapter... they are so cute!

**Chapter 2**

The reunion was the same as usual. Yesung was showing his new game to Kibum, Hangen and Donghae whilst Siwon and Kyuhyun were helping Ryeowook cook the evening meal in the kitchen. The meal Ryeowook had planned was extra special as the missing members would be returning from the cold and a month away from his cooking. The saucepan of sauce spat as he stirred it and as Ryeowook looked down to check if he was hit he noticed he was wearing the apron again. He smiled. It really was a good present!

Just as he set the last dish onto the table there was the sound of the front door opening, coats ruffling and people filling into the hallway. Everyone in the kitchen looked up as they heard Yesung shouting greetings. Walking into the hallway Ryeowook was greeted by a sight that lifted his heart with joy. Everyone was together again. The missing members were there in their coats, hats and scarves and before long they were all greeting each other and hugging. The smile on Ryeowook's face was genuine when he saw Leeteuk beckon him into his arms. He half ran half waddled over and laughed as he was encased by red duffle coat covered arms. Leeteuk leaned back, took Ryeowook's face into his hands and ruffled his hair. "Did you miss me?" He cooed. "Of course hyung!" Ryeowook giggled. "Hey now! Don't you forget me Wookie!" Ryeowook turned round to see Sungmin with his arms open in his favourite pink jacket and white scarf with patching mittens'. He grinned and moved forward to hug Sungmin. "Hey there Wookie!" he heard Kangin say from behind Sungmin. He ruffled his hair. "Boy have I missed you're cooking! We were fed by Eunhyuk most nights!" He then laughed his deep laugh as Eunhyuk protested behind him. "Hey, where's Heechul?" He heard Hangen shout from near the front door. Ryeowook released himself from Sungmin and looked around. He was indeed missing. "Oh he said there was something he needed to get on the way back. He said he'd head here after so he should be back soon" Leeteuk answered. Then looking down on Ryeowook, "well then Wookie. What's that I smell?" Ryeowook grinned back at him. "I tried to make everyone's favourite!" With a smile of triumph he lead the way into the kitchen and stood in the door way. The members made sounds of surprise and delight when they looked into the dining room. Looking down the spread on the table did indeed look impressive and it had taken him a while to prepare, with help. With all the members seated Ryeowook busied himself with getting drinks for everyone. He had just set down a glass of Hite next to Kangin when he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked down to see Leeteuk looking up at him. "Sit down Ryeowook hunny. We are all okay now so please enjoy yourself and stop fussing!" Ryeowook smiled but looked over at the empty chair where Heechul should be sat. The knot of nervousness tightened in his stomach. "No hyung really I'm fine. I ate loads while I was cooking and I'm really not hungry." He smiled and moved away before Leeteuk could protest more. "Ya Wookie! Go and look down the street and see if you can see him. He might need a hand with his bag anyway. He shouldn't be this late" Shindong said looking up from his food. Still chewing and with rice down his chin. Leeteuk tutted and Ryeowook went to protest before Sungmin added, "yeah he did have the biggest suitcase. It's going to take at least two to get it up those steps!" So without the option to refuse and bring attention to it Ryeowook headed through the door. He stopped and turned his head back to the dining room once Kangin said "hey, doesn't Wookie look like the perfect little wife in that apron on, waiting by the door!" He heard the other members laugh and giggled himself.

Because of all the noise he didn't hear the front door click and slide open in front of him. He sensed something and turning his head still smiling he looked straight into the eyes of Heechul. His smile dropped and his eyes filled with surprise.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The walk from the bus stop was taking twice as long as usual. His feet weighted by snow each step became a struggle as he dragged his feet. _I really didn't wear the right shoes for an arctic walk. God I'm cold._ He tightened his gingham scarf but it only made him shiver more. The falling snow had made it wet and cold. He dug his hand into his coat pocket and wrapped his hand around the small square box within it. Feeling relief that it was still there he removed his hand to rub it with the other. _Gloves next time I think._ He mused to himself. Heechul turned the corner and walked onto the road of the apartment building. He smiled as he saw all the lights were on. It looked warm and comforting, plus there should be food! He battled through the thick snow and reached the steps. He carefully climbed them, with each step he had to guess the location of the stone beneath as the thick snow covered them. He finally got to the large green door. He grabbed the brass door knob and shudder, it was freezing! He turned it and quickly got inside. Once in the porch he removed his coat and scarf quickly. He rummaged into his pocket to find the small white box once again. After hanging them up he knelt to undo his shoes, slipping them off with his socks he went for the door into the house. Quickly looking into the mirror he saw he was completely drenched. His hair which usually sat on his shoulders neat and shiny was completely messy. It dripped large water droplets down his back and his usually brushed back fringe and bangs where weighted and over his eyes. He shook his head so one eye was visible. His nose and chin were still dripping. His yellow t-shirt was wet and darker around his neckline where he scarf had sat. Because of the water weighing it down the neck line was lower than usual and his collar bone and the top of his chest were visible. His appearance meant little at the moment. He had to get in and warm up. He moved towards the door and turned the handle, slowly pushing the door open.

The sound of laughter met his ears and he looked up to see Ryeowook stood in the hallway. He was facing the side and laughing. Heechul stood there, either not able to move or not wanting to move. He stood and stared at the boy in front of him completely transfixed and expressionless. It was only a few seconds but he saw it as if in slow motion. Ryeowook had sensed him and was turning his head, he blinked still smiling and then his eyes met Heechul's. The smile instantly fell from his face and his eyes widened with shock. He took a few moments to fully take in Heechul's state before his stammered "h-h-hyung? Wha-what happened?!" A completely bemused look came over Ryeowook's face until he seemed to snap out of it with an idea. He raised his hands signalling Heechul to stay still. "Wait, I'll go get some towels!" and with that he had run upstairs. Heechul followed him with his eyes until he had turned the corner into the bathroom. He heard cupboards opening and then Ryeowook appeared again. This time with two white fluffy towels in his hands. He ran back down the stairs and towards Heechul. As soon as he reached him the threw a towel around his shoulders and began to rub them. The whole time Heechul just stared at him, his face still expressionless. "How did you get so wet?!" Ryeowook asked, not looking at his face. He could feel his eyes on him. "Is it still snowing? Oh my, your freezing, you need to change. Common upstairs". With that he grabbed Heechul's wrist and pulled him towards the stairs. They climbed the stairs in silence which continued until they got to Heechul's room. Ryeowook pushed the door open and left Heechul standing in the centre of the room and told him to take his shirt off. Turning around he riffled through his wardrobe looking for another t-shirt. Once he had one in his hand he turned back to Heechul. He had done as he was told and removed his t-shirt. Ryeowook moved towards him with the new pink t-shirt in hand. He didn't know where to look. He knew Heechul's eyes were still on him so he just kept his head lowered and looked at his chest. As he got closer he could see the goose bumps on his exposed skin, Ryeowook gulped as he felt his face flush. He moved an inch nearer and held out the t-shirt, still not raising his head. Heechul went to take it but caught Ryeowook's wrist instead. Ryeowook raised his head in shock when he felt the cool fingers wrap around his wrist. In one movement Heechul pulled him towards him. Pulling the arm he held behind him he wrapped both of his arms around Ryeowook's ridged body. He buried his face into the boys neck and inhaled his sent. It was a mixture of fruity shampoo, cologne and cooking. He closed his eyes and squeezed tighter.

Ryeowook stood stone still in shock, his arms by his side looking up at the ceiling. Slowly regaining his senses he moved his hands up to rest on Heechul's chest and pushed with all his might. They both stumbled apart and Ryeowook looked into Heechul's eyes for the first time since they had come upstairs. He was angry, he knew Heechul saw it in his eyes because he stepped forward with an apologetic look on his face. "Wookie I…" But Ryeowook cut him off. "Put the t-shirt on, there is food down stairs and everyone is waiting to greet you." He walked past him and went towards the door.

Before he could resist he felt and arm come from behind him, swing him around and push him into the wall near the door. Heechul dropped the t-shirt and box in his hands and grabbed Ryeowook's wrists with one hand, holding them against the wall above his head and with the other he grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. He searched his eyes for a moment, saying nothing. Ryeowook only stood in shock staring at Heechul. "Why wouldn't you look at me?" Heechul asked. Ryeowook went to look away but Heechul again grabbed his chin forcing him to look into his eyes. "It's not that I just… I feel…" Ryeowook tried to answer but Heechul was to impatient for his stammering. "You feel what? Disgusted? Ashamed? So what now? Are you going to ignore me forever!? Are you going to continue to make this awkward!?" Heechul was getting more and more angry, Ryeowook had again lowered his head until, in a raised voice he said "EMBARRISED!" He snapped his head up to look at Heechul's face again. Heechul let go of his hands and they fell again to his sides. Heechul placed a hand on the wall and leant into Ryeowook. "I-I was embarrassed! I'm not like you! No one has ever…" He lowered his head again. "No one's ever touched me before" He mumbled. Looking up again he said with confidence the things he had been wanting to say. "And I didn't know what it meant! Or why you did it! You really confused me… I-I I'm sorry I…" He lowered his head again as he felt tears stinging the edges of his eyes. Heechul was taken aback. He just stared at the parting on top of Ryeowook's head. "Wookie" he said softly. "I'm sorry, it was only meant to be a bit of fun. I…" But before he could finish Ryeowook's head had snapped up. Tears forming in the corners of his eyes he gritted his teeth. He glared at Heechul, pushed him away and stormed out. He went to call after him but heard his door slam. Heechul stood there and sighed. _Dam, I've really done it this time._ He looked up at the door Ryeowook had just gone through and felt a huge pang of regret. _I bet he's crying now. "_Aish.." he cursed. He went over to pick up the towel and t-shirt. Seeing the little white box on the floor he threw down his towel in rage. _So God dam stupid! _He sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.

It was nearing midnight and the house was once again quiet. The only light left on was in the dining room as four members sat around the oak table talking and drinking. Leeteuk was sat at the end of the table, leaning forward with his elbow resting on the table he sat with his head placed on his hands and smiling at the talking Hangen to his right. Next to him was Heechul. He was slumped back in his chair with a bottle of rice wine in front of him and a glass in his hand. Opposite Hangen sat Siwon, laughing at the tale Hangen told. Hangen had finished his story and there was a moment of silence before Leeteuk turned to Siwon. "So, how was it without us? No fights I hope?" He smiled at the younger member. "No of course not hyung. It's in fact been very quiet". He took a sip of wine. "Yeah especially with Ryeowook being so quiet…" Added Hangen. Both Heechul and Leeteuk looked at him. The worry on Leeteuk's face was evident. "Quiet?" He turned to look at Siwon. "Why?" "That's what we wanted to know. He just seemed really withdrawn" Answered Siwon.

"Yeah but it was more than that…" Hangen again added. They all turned to look at him. Leeteuk gestured for him to continue. "Well it was obvious he missed you guys. Especially you hyung with all the attention you give him!" He smiled and looked at Leeteuk but sobered again when he continued to speak. "But there was something more, he was definitely thinking about something. Something that really worried him. He would space out for hours! He kept mostly to himself. It was so unlike him!" He sighed and took a swig of wine.

Heechul began to feel more and more uncomfortable. It must have been what happened. Had he really caused Ryeowook to act like that? _God what turmoil has he been going through? Oh fuck. It effected him that badly? _And then a thought struck though his mind. _What if it wasn't just mucking about for him? He said I was his first so… oh God what have I said?! _He put a hand to his head and pinched the bridge oh his nose as he thought of more ways he had probably hurt Ryeowook through his ignorance.

Leeteuk noticed Heechul's sudden distress but was unable to ask as to why because Siwon had turned to him. "Hyung both me and Hangen have asked him but he won't tell us. Maybe if you tried…?" But he was cut off as Leeteuk raised a hand to silence him. "You know as well as I do Ryeowook's personality" he lent forward to fill his cup. "He would never say anything that would cause us worry. I'm sure that as soon as you mentioned it he made an effort to improve" he looked at the two of them and they nodded. "Ryeowook will come to me for advice if things get bad enough. With him you just have to wait. He won't want things uncomfortable for long." He emptied his cup in one mouth full and set it down. "Anyway manager hyung says he will pop round tomorrow with some news. It's already late so shall we go to bed?" He posed it as a question but they all knew he was telling them it was time to turn in. The other three nodded and as Leeteuk rose from his chair and headed for the door both Hangen and Siwon were close behind him. Heechul moved his chair back and emptied his glass. He sighed as he set it down. _I hope Leeteuk's right and he will want to clear this up. I need to talk to him but… I already know he won't listen. _He rose from his chair and walked to the door. He flicked the light switch and made his way up stairs in the dark. He walked past the door Ryeowook and Sungmin shared and paused for a moment. He heard a click behind him as Leeteuk came from his own room and closed door behind him. "Worried Heechul-ah?" He asked with a smile on his face. Heechul looked back. "No… I just think that Sungmin has a pink shirt of mine in his room. But I'll wait till morning. Night" With that he turned and headed to his own room at the end of the corridor. "Yeah… night" he heard Leeteuk say quietly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating - M** (my first porper Yaoi scene... it scares me)

**A/N - **TBH I love the idea of the pyjamas XDD The song sung in this chapter by Ryeowook is _The One I love by Super Junior K.R.Y _

**Chapter 3**

It was morning, he knew it was morning because he could feel the sun rays fall on his face through the gap in the curtain. He scrunched up his eyes and rolled over so he was facing the wall. He felt the blanket on top of him move slightly. "Woooooookie? Wookie are you awake?" He felt the mattress lower as Sungmin put his weight on it to lean over and look at him. He moaned and turned back over. He opened his eyes slightly to see Sungmin looking intently at him from very close. "Ah there you are" he smiled widely. "Manager hyung is popping round with some news today. He told us so before we left the other house. He should be here in a bit… I wonder what it is!" He smiled again and lifted the blanket, he then laid down next to Ryeowook, on his side so he could face him. This was common practise in the mornings so Ryeowook grabbed the blanket and covered them both with it. "How long do I have?" Ryeowook asked sleepily. "Oh well its only 7:30 and Manager hyung's day doesn't really start till 9. So you've got a while. Sorry I woke you but you looked so cute asleep!" With that Sungmin snuggled up to Ryeowook's chest and he placed an arm over the older boy. He closed his eyes and within minutes was asleep again.

Heechul left his room to walk down the corridor. He was immediately met by Kibum who had just stepped out of the bathroom. "Ah hyung!" He greeted him, "good morning…sleep okay?" "Er yeah it was okay". They continued walking down the corridor until they heard raised voices coming from the next bedroom.

"No hyung you can't fit!" He heard Ryeowook say with a raised voice. "Oh common Wookie! If you just moved a little bit I can! See!" Heechul was surprised as he heard Leeteuk's voice. What could they be doing so early? He took a few more steps forward, with Kibum right behind him and stood in the door way. There on the bed was Ryeowook, sandwiched between both Sungmin and Leeteuk. Sungmin on his right had his leg up over his hip and Leeteuk was trying to cradle him to his chest on the left. "No wait please… " Ryeowook tried to protest. Leeteuk raised himself up to look down on Ryeowook and replied "what Wookie? You want me to hold you more… _passionately?" _And with that he jumped on top of Ryeowook and the struggling continued. Behind him Heechul could hear Kibum laughing. He gave a sarcastic chortle and went to move away. Both Sungmin and Leeteuk looked up at this noise. "What's up with him?" asked Sungmin. "Oh Heechul-ah is just jealous because he can't join in!" Leeteuk replied childishly. And before Ryeowook had a moment to process this information he was jumped on again.

Once the manager had arrived it was already 10:30. All the members had sat down at the dining table to eat breakfast when he walked in. "Good news boys!" He walked in with his arms held wide, smiling at them all. "The snow has really shifted and apparently they have cleared all the main roads. Good news for us eh!?" He looked around the table upon their blank faces. "Er hyung?" Kangin asked questionably. "What are you raving on about?" The manager looked around as the members were nodding questionably. "Oh…" his smile fell slightly. "Well the trip of course!" He smiled again. And looked at Leeteuk who sat with Ryeowook on his lap a paper shared between them. "Trip hyung?" The boy asked confused. "Yes! I'm sure I told you about it!" He rubbed his chin but then shrugged. "Never mind I will tell you all now! I have managed to secure you a week off! And better than that, you will be spending it in Bugok hot springs!" He grinned at them expectedly as the news sunk in. Still half asleep it took longer than normal but slowly and surely they began to look at each other, surprised until suddenly the room was filled with the sound of cheers. Leeteuk had jumped up, surprising Ryeowook who had fallen on the floor, Yesung and Donghae were hugging, jumping on the spot. Kangin had walked up to the manager to pat him on the back as Shindong shook his hand. Eunhyuk and Sungmin were dancing around each other and Siwon, Heechul and Hangen were laughing at the others whilst Kibum and Kyuhyun high fived behind them. Leeteuk had suddenly noticed the laughing Ryeowook who he had knocked to the floor and went to help him up, both laughing and apologising.

Once the noise had mostly subsided the manager went to talk again, "it's mainly for the success of Trot's new single but it's also a good chance for you all to spend some time together again. Now the villa is booked and we need to get there by 4:30 so we are leaving in half an hour!" Knowing the reaction his words would have he quickly moved out of the way of the door. Just in time for the surge of young men towards the door. Suddenly Eunhyuk stopped and looked at the manager, "but hyung! Siwon! He doesn't live here so he needs to go back and get his stuff!" Siwon, who lived with parents a few blocks away, shook his head. "I figured it would be something like this so I rang hyung last night to check. I already have my things with me!" He smiled as Leeteuk hit his head with a rolled up paper he and Ryeowook were previously reading. "You Meany!" He pouted. "So you already knew and you didn't tell us!" He put his hands on his hips and playfully glared at Siwon who laughed. "Sorry I didn't want to ruin the surprise! But you had better be quick hyung! You need to pack, get changed and Wookie will probably need your help as well." Remembering this Leeteuk swiftly chuckled and left.

The next half an hour was pandemonium as rooms were emptied and shoved into suitcases. Boxers, teddies and electrical appliances flew everywhere but as the 30 minutes came to an end each member had managed to finish and they all congregated in the hallway. It did take a few minutes extra as Eunhyuk had to return upstairs to change out of his pyjamas.

"So Heechul-ah" the manager turned to Heechul with a smile. "This trip will be extra good for you. I hear they have a healing spring! Maybe it can help your leg?!" He looked at Heechul with a childish grin but he just shook his head, "such supertisous rubbish hyung! I can't believe you subscribe to such nonsense." With this the manager pouted and turned to talk to Shindong and Kangin. Heechul turned to look for any signs of Eunhyuk returning when his eyes fell on Ryeowook. He was stood with Leeteuk, Sungmin and Siwon. The shortest of the group, dressed in a light blue duffle coat and fiddling with his toggles, Heechul was reminded of how childish he could look sometimes. Siwon put his arm around his shoulders and Ryeowook looked up at him with a big grin. Heechul felt a pang of regret in him stomach, Ryeowook had used to look at him like that. A loving dongsaeng, happy to be fussed over. But now Heechul had seen a different side of him, a sexy side. He had felt his soft skin react to his touch, heard his moans in his ear and seen his face contort with pleasure. He snapped out of his day dream when as he noticed Leeteuk staring at him. As soon as he met his eyes Leeteuk gave him a big grin, giving a small smile back he turned and joined the conversation next to him. _Leeteuk may look like a smiling buffoon but he's sharp _he thought to himself. _He cares for Ryeowook like a brother so me staring at him hungrily probably rang some alarm bells. _He sighed, _I'll have to watch myself in public from now on, until this mess is sorted._

Once they arrived it was already 5pm, the winter sun was already beginning to set and the temperature had dropped significantly. As they emptied out of the black mini vans that had transported them they all looked up at the villa. It was of traditional Japanese style with clay orange slate roofing, the rest of the structure mostly wood. It lay one floor high in-between a valley of two meeting hills. Surrounded by dark grey rocks and the green leaves of oak trees. They looked up at it with awe, "wow, its so pretty!" Eunhyuk grinned as the manager ruffled his hair and lead them through the front door. Just inside they were greeted by three women dressed in simple white Kimono. They bowed as the manager introduced them, "now I have booked the whole villa for you, and these lovely ladies will look after you for me, so don't give them any trouble!" The members all bowed as the women in the middle addressed them "the rooms are this way sir's". She gestured with her hand to the right and bowed again. "Now its three to a room, stay in the villa and enjoy yourselves!" and with that the manager had turned and walked towards the one minivan left. "Oh, guess he isn't staying with us then" Siwon said to the group. Looking around the women had quietly excused themselves so Leeteuk took the intuitive, "right then, to the rooms!"

Ryeowook was still looking around wide eyed when Sungmin and Leeteuk both turned to him, "Wookie!" They said in unison, "you're with us!" They each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him towards the corridor that lead to the rooms. Being pulled he looked around quickly. Through one of the sliding doors to his left he saw what looked like a dining room, set out with floor cushions and mini tables, then there was a gap in the wall which lead to a court yard. He stopped causing the two pulling him to stop abruptly and look back at him. He was peering out at the courtyard. Joining him in looking the two older boys saw what he was looking at. A huge grand piano sat on a raised platform, covered by a wooden canopy. It was surrounded by a lake with stepping stones to reach it. "Wow…" breathed Ryeowook. They both looked at each other and grinned shaking their heads, "Wookie, you can go on that later! Common we have to get a room!" laughing they began pulling him again, he allowed himself to be pulled but was still thinking about the piano and how he really wanted to practise his new composition on it.

The villa was huge, large enough to accommodate three times the number of the band. The courtyard was at the centre and the corridor with the rooms went around the outside of it creating a pentagon. Off from the sides and the back were the hot springs. Six in total each enclosed by a brick wall to make them more private. Then towards the back of the villa there was a winding path that lead to the larger, more communal spring up in the forest. That night the members eat, drank and talked together, all happy to be free of schedules and able to relax. With the long journey and the excitement of exploring they all tuned in early.

Sat in his room with Leeteuk and Sungmin Ryeowook was eager to get into his bed and sleep. There were three futons laid out next to each other and as he looked down his bag had been left on the middle one, guessing it was a sign from Leeteuk that that was where he wanted him to sleep he sighed and headed for the futon. Removing his bag he pulled back the covers and got inside. "ooo look Sungmin-ah! The lighting is candles! How old fashioned!" Leeteuk called to Sungmin who was admiring the view on the adjourning porch. "Just sounds like a fire hazard to me." He replied walking inside. "Hey Wookie," he turned to look down at him. "You're in bed already? Oh but wait, you still have your clothes on!" He crouched down and pulled the cover off Ryeowook to show he was indeed still dressed. Leeteuk tutted and walked over from the far side of the room. "Honestly, you're like a child! Do I always have to mother you?" Though his words seemed harsh he was in fact smiling, they all knew full well he loved to mother him. "Ah yeah but I'm comfy and I though it was going to get cold…" Ryeowook tried to snatch the cover back but Sungmin had already pulled it well out of his reach. He sat up to lean forward and grab it when he felt Leeteuk's hand on his shoulder. He looked round "nonsense Wookie. Look let me help you," he looked up at Sungmin. "Get his pyjamas please Sungmin-ah" he said with a mischievous grin. "Of course hyung" Sungmin replied moving over to Ryeowook's bag, also grinning. "The puppy ones I think, with the hood." He called over. Before Ryeowook could protest more his t-shirt was being pulled over his head and quickly thrown away. He went to cover himself with his arms but Leeteuk pushed him down to lie on his back and went for his belt. "Ah hyung I can…!" He was cut of by Leeteuk shaking his head and in one quick pull had completely removed his trousers. Lying there in just his boxers he looked round to see Sungmin return with his pyjamas in his hand. "Aaawh Wookie! What cute pants you have! Little Sonic the Hedgehogs!" And with that they both set about putting his pyjamas on him. "There!" announced Leeteuk, sitting back to admire his handy work. Ryeowook sat crossed legged on his bed with his arms also crossed. The pyjamas they had put him in were beige and were part dog costume. On the stomach was a large brown oval like a cartoon dog's belly. At the end of the arms gloves that looked like paws were attached and the trousers were covered in a puppy pattern. Most humiliating of all for Ryeowook was the hood with a pair of dog ears on top. "I bought you those last year and you haven't even worn them yet!" Leeteuk moved nearer and pinched Ryeowook's cheek, "oh my you look sweet enough to eat!" Both he and Sungmin laughed and returned to their own futons. Ryeowook gave a huff and got into his bed again, this time thoroughly humiliated.

"Is he awake?" "No don't think so… do you think he will be mad if we go without him?" "He'd be even madder if you woke him up, common lets go. He can always join us later." Heechul began to stir. He could hear the voices of Siwon and Hangen near the door. _Go already! _He thought to himself. _Bet it's some stupid time in the morning just so you can go and jog! _He rolled over and the other two immediately shut up and went for the door, worried they had woken him. Heechul's temper in the morning was legendary. He heard the door slide shut behind them and he rested into his pillow, ready to sleep again. It had only been a few minutes when he heard a knock at the door. He groaned and turned onto his back. He grabbed his alarm clock and was surprised at the time. _10:30?! How did I sleep so late? I must have been very tired. _There was a knock on the door again. Still annoyed that someone was disturbing his fist lie-in in a while he let out an annoyed sigh and headed for the door. He slid it open ready to glare at whoever was there when his eyes fell on Ryeowook. He stood in the hallway with his head bowed. Dressed in the weirdest pyjamas Heechul had ever seen he fidgeted awkwardly. He was wringing his hands and his left foot was rubbing the back of his right leg. He looked up and gave a small smile, "morning" he said, his awkwardness evident in his quiet voice. Heechul moved aside to let him into the room. He shuffled past him and looked scanned the room. "Yours is bigger then ours, but we've got a porch" he said smiling and nodding. "Isn't it nice how its candle light." "Er yeah… your erm, those" He pointed at what Ryeowook was wearing. "Leeteuk's idea?" Ryeowook looked down and giggled. "Oh… yeah! Only thing now is he won't let me take them off!" He laughed and Heechul joined in. With Ryeowook still looking around Heechul headed for his coat that was hanging in the wardrobe. He pulled out the small white box. "This er… well I got you it cause you weren't there when everyone else had cake so.." He pushed the box into Ryeowook's hand. He looked at it for a moment then looked back up at Heechul. "Look hyung I… well I just wanted to say sorry." He looked at his feet that were twitching nervously. "I-I didn't mean to be rude. And I don't like it being awkward so if we just forget it then we can enjoy our holiday and…" He trailed off. Heechul looked at him a little taken aback, his mind took a while to process the conversation. Ryeowook looked back up at him, "anyway I had better be off, I've already been told not to wander off… so, see you at dinner?" and with that he was past Heechul and out of the door without another word. Heechul turned slowly and looked at the door, he stood there for a while just staring.

Just a little way down the corridor Ryeowook stopped to lean against the wall, his heart beating so fast in his chest he felt like he was going to explode. He went to put his hand on his chest when he noticed he was still holding the little white box. He looked at it for a moment and then thought _when did they have cake? _He shook his head and opened the box. Tipping it up a small plastic cat fell onto his palm. It was a tabby with a paw in the air, on closer inspection he saw a dial around the cats belly, it was a timer! He looked back into the box and saw a message written on the lid, _To Wookie, this guys name is Kam. He will help us make sure we don't burn anymore banana bread. xx Heechul _Ryeowook stood shock till for a moment looking at the message. What did this mean? Then he remembered back to the night Trot came back. Heechul was late because he had gone to get something, was this it? He had walked back from the bus stop in all that snow that day, was that for him? Then he remembered that Heechul had been holding this box right before he grabbed him. Ryeowook covered his mouth in shock. Had he meant to give it to him then? As a gift, like a … lover? Ryeowook shook his head, _no, no that's not right. He had said it was just for fun! _He could feel the sting of tears forming in his eyes as he remembered Heechul's serious face when he had pushed him against the wall and asked why he was avoiding him. Ryeowook looked up as he heard something in the distance. "Wookie? Ryeowook where are you?!" It was Leeteuk. Not wanting to be found he ran off in the direction of the wood, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The sun was already setting on their first day, it was an hour after dinner and everyone had dispersed. Either to walk in the woods, visit a spring or sit in their rooms. Having left the spring for some alone thinking time Heechul turned the corner to walk towards his room, rubbing a towel over his damp hair he suddenly stopped. He could hear something. He quickened his pace and realised the noise he could hear was a piano. He came to the gap in the wall and looked out over the courtyard. There in the centre was the grand piano and on its stool was Ryeowook. Dressed in one of the white kimonos he sat with his head bowed over the keys. His hair was slightly damp at the bottom and he played with his eyes closed. The notes washed over Heechul as he stood, using the wall for support and watched Ryeowook transfixed. He saw him raise his head and began to sing. His voice perfect and angelic as always.

_When did it start to happen? I forget. I don't know why I'm like this. _He sang, his eyes still closed but the expression of concentration still visible.

_Everyday seems so long, and there is no end. How does the morning come? I don't know. _

_It can't be helped. Can't do anything. Only watching, time becomes slow. Where ever you are, whatever your doing. Because I'm thinking about one person only._

Heechul heard a shuffling behind him and turned to see Leeteuk wandering along the corridor. Eyes also closed, he hummed along with Ryeowook's song. Once near enough he whispered to Heechul, "Here to oversee his practise? You slave driver you." Heechul gave a feeble laugh and looked back at Ryeowook. "Why are you here? The same?" He whispered. "No. I love listening to him sing. It transports me to another place. He really is an angel." And with that he was moving off again. Watching him till he was out of sight Heechul shook his head and looked back at Ryeowook, who began to sing again. Heechul closed his eyes.

_I know this is why it can't be. I know that loving you is impossible. My awkward purpose made you feel more pain… _

Suddenly Ryeowook's fingers slipped, the tune ruined he banged his fist into the keys. Jumping at the sudden noise Heechul's head snapped up and he looked at Ryeowook who closed the piano and now rested his elbows on the lid. His face in his hands. Heechul debated walking over to him when he saw him look up at something on top of the piano. He too looked and saw the tabby cat timer he had given him earlier that day. He watched as Ryeowook reached out and took it. He looked at it for a while and then with it enclosed in his fist placed it to his chest. He sighed and got up from the stool, wandering towards the corridor with the empty rooms. Without thinking Heechul launched himself down the corridor. He walked quickly and after turning a corner he saw Ryeowook's back. He stopped, his breathing heavier. Ryeowook's sensed something behind him and turned to see Heechul stood there, just staring. Heechul continued to look at him, unable to move, not knowing what to do even if he did. Ryeowook's kimono had fallen open over his chest and Heechul could see it rising and falling as he breathed. The tips of his hair were wet and cling to his jaw. His eyes as bright as ever starred back at him expressionless, his lips not smiling, nor twitching, nothing. The cat timer still clasped in his hand. He seemed like a different Ryeowook, older, less nervous. Heechul felt fire within him, burning him. He had never wanted anything this hard before, he felt as if he didn't move the fire would consume him. He moved his right foot and took a step, a step towards what he wanted. Before he knew what was happening it had snow balled. He was now running the length of the corridor towards Ryeowook who still stood firm, watching blankly. As he reached him his arm flew out and wrapped around his thin waste pushing him back with the force of Heechul's body slamming into his. Placing his hand onto the side of Ryeowook's face he tilted it upwards and after a moment of looking into the boys widened eyes he covered his lips with his own. After a moment of contact Ryeowook pushed back, sliding his hand up Heechul's body and around the back of his neck he pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Their tongues now fiercely caressing Heechul broke apart and looked into Ryeowook's eyes. Seeing the fire within them he stood back and scanned the corridor. Seeing what he was looking for he grabbed Ryeowook's wrist and pulled him through a door on their right. Inside was a storeroom for bedding and towels. In piles in the floor were white futons and pillows. The walls covered in shelves stacking sheets and more bedding. He led Ryeowook into the middle of the room and turned back, seeing a bolt on the door he slid it across and turned back. Ryeowook had turned at the sound of the door being locked and had begun to look more unsure. Heechul walked back to him, putting his hands around his face he kissed him again. This time they kissed for what felt like hours. Enjoying the feel of each other's tongues and running their hands over each other's bodies. Once he had felt Ryeowook relax he steered him backwards. Still kissing Ryeowook was unable to see where he was going until he felt his feet hit something on the floor. He tripped and fell onto a pile of futons Heechul falling right on top of him.

Raising himself up onto his hands he looked down at Ryeowook and smiled. Ryeowook smiled back and, raising his hand, cupped his cheek. Heechul turned his head and kissed his palm, moving up towards his fingers he saw the small cat timer in-between his index and middle finger. He chuckled and took it. Turning it over in his own hands he looked back down at Ryeowook. "Do you like it?" He didn't wait for the reply before burying his face into his neck and kissing from his ear to collar bone. Beneath him Ryeowook gave a giggle "Of course, though I won't be needing it." Heechul raised himself up again and gave Ryeowook a shocked look, "why?!" He looked unhappy that he wasn't going to use the obviously useful present he had walked through a blizzard to get him. "Well," Ryeowook paused to think for a while, still smiling. "I'm not going to let you into the kitchen while I'm cooking ever again." He looked back into Heechul's eyes and grinned mischievously. "Bananas are expensive after all." His grin became bigger as Heechul burst out laughing, "Why you…" the rest was lost as Ryeowook grabbed his head and pulled him down into a kiss. Spurred on by this moment of initiative Heechul slid his hands from Ryeowook's face, down his neck and started to pull the kimono off the boys slight shoulders. Feeling cool fingers on his skin Ryeowook's heartbeat increased, he could feel the blood surging to his lions as Heechul continued to kiss him.

Ryeowook felt prepared. This had already happened once and he had replayed it in his memory nearly every day. This time however he wanted to see more of Heechul, whilst kissing he placed his hands on Heechul's hips. He then slowly slid his hands underneath his t-shirt. He then allowed them to slide up his body, feeling the contours of his chest. He brushed past his nipples lightly and felt the body on top of him buck slightly in reaction. Smiling to himself he continued to play with them until Heechul broke the kiss and panted into his neck. Feeling the older boys erection press against the inside of his thigh through his linen trousers, Ryeowook smiled to himself. Pleased to be able to create this reaction. He then slid his hands over his back, pulling his t-shirt up, once over his shoulders Heechul raised himself up to help and Ryeowook slid it over his head. He lowered himself down again and began to nibble Ryeowook's ear. He stopped for a moment and whispered "your turn". Grinning he raised himself with one hand and bent his head to look at the knot trying Ryeowook's kimono. His damp hair fell onto Ryeowook's chest tickling him as he moved. With one hand holding Ryeowook's hip and the other the holding the knot Heechul set about undoing it with his teeth. After some moments of teasing it apart the knot undid and Heechul was able to pull the kimono open and found the slim naked body within. Seeing Ryeowook's obvious arousal excited him even more as he kissed around his belly button, moving down nibbling his navel.

As he got lower Ryeowook started to become more conscious of how this was different from last time. He rose onto his elbows and was about to mention it when he felt Heechul's tongue run down his tip and then his mouth surrounding his whole cock. The warmth of his mouth as he began sucking coupled with the flickers of his tongue made Ryeowook fall from his elbows with a moan. He clamped one hand over his mouth and the other he ran down his own body and into Heechul's hair. Feeling it damp and soft between his fingers he gripped it lightly. Heechul wrapped his hands around the base of his shaft and began to pump gently in time with his mouth his tongue still working his tongue, taking him deeper as he learnt Ryeowook's weak points. He felt Ryeowook's back arch and looked up to see his head thrown back, eyes scrunched and hand over his mouth. Still watching the younger boys face he let his teeth gently grind across his cock, seeing Ryeowook unable to hold it in anymore he smiled. Removing his mouth he lightly kissed his end and continued with his hands. Moving back up the body beneath him he began to lick his right nipple. Seeing Ryeowook's hand fly from his mouth to grip the futon he knew he was close. Moving up to kiss him lightly on the forehead he watched his face feeling the warmth of affection. _He's holding out longer then last time, I'm impressed. _He chuckled and sped up his hand.

"H-h-hyung I…" Ryeowook gave another moan and bit his lip. Moving down to again kiss him neck, "use my name…" he whispered into his ear. "H-h-heechul" he gave one final whimper as he reached, releasing with Heechul's name still on his lips. "Ah Wookie, Wookie" Heechul cooed into his ear. He sat up and noticed Ryeowook was still wearing his socks. Laughing he leant back and pulled them off. With his hands still on his legs he ran his hands down them, lifting and kissing his thighs. He leant forward to watch Ryeowook again. He lay there panting. Feeling eyes on him he looked up and smiled. Raising himself to kiss Heechul. Once they had parted Heechul looked down upon him, "sorry I didn't bring anything, but I think this will do…" Not quite knowing what the older boy meant he cocked his head to one side. Heechul smirked at his innocence and began to kiss him again. He ran his hand down his chest towards his navel. Still with his mind on the kissing Ryeowook was unaware of his plan until he felt Heechul's finger pressing on him. He let out a gasp as it entered. Both pain and pleasure mingled as he threw his head back and Heechul kissed his neck. After checking he was okay Heechul put in another, twisting and scissoring as Ryeowook wriggled under him in pleasure. The younger boy's hips rocked in reply to Heechul's movements. This was too sexy, Heechul felt the fire grow more and more hot within him as he watched. He leant forward and touched foreheads with Ryeowook, "can I?" He whispered. "Uhumm" Ryeowook mumbled beneath him, nodding his head ever so slightly. Needing no more encouragement he shifted himself, adjusting his position ready to enter Ryeowook. He started slowly; Ryeowook gave a gasp as he felt the searing pain, his hands moving to Heechul's back, holding him tightly. Knowing the pain would quickly be replaced by pleasure Heechul moved himself in more, slowly filling him. Though evidently in pain Ryeowook made no movement to stop him. A few centimetres left and then he was there, he gave one last push and Ryeowook bucked beneath him, a lightning bolt of pleasure surging through his body as Heechul hit the spot within him. With Ryeowook's nails digging in to his back Heechul soon forgot himself and with every thrust Ryeowook held on for dear life as Heechul hit his spot over and over. Feeling his resistance fall away Heechul again took Ryeowook's cock in his hand. Timing his thrusts with the movements he could see that Ryeowook to was nearing. He could hear him mumbling his name and it turned him on more. Lowering his head into his neck he could smell the fruitiness of his shampoo, the smell surrounded him and intoxicated him. He whispered his name again and again kissing every part of Ryeowook he could reach. Ryeowook came first, nearly pulling parts of the futon apart he gripped it so hard. Then after one last movement Heechul also finished, holding Ryeowook to him tightly. He rested his head on Ryeowook's chest, his hair fanning out. He looked up when he felt him stroking his hair and running it through his fingers. Ryeowook was up on his elbows and smiling down at him. He then fell back and whistled.

Heechul crawled back up the futon to lie next to him, leaning behind him he grabbed a sheet and covered them both with it. Ryeowook had closed his eyes, still with a smile on his lips. "What's this Wookie? This is a new side to you. Almost… cocky?" He laughed as he saw the defensive face Ryeowook had. "No! I'm not I'm just…" He went to answer but Heechul cut him off. "Shhh… you talk too much." And he laid his head on Ryeowook's chest, enjoying fingers being run through his hair and the steady breathing. He felt Ryeowook's arm wrap around him, holding him tightly. He looked up again, though his eyes were closed Heechul could tell he wasn't asleep, his chest still heavily rising and falling out of rhythm. "Rye…?" "Yes Heechul hyung?" the reply came after a few moments, his eyes still closed. "Did I upset you much…?" As soon as the question had passed his lips he cringed. He tried to look nonchalant, expecting his nails. Ryeowook lifted his head and looked down, "What?" He asked surprised, giving a chuckle out of shock. "Oh it's nothing I just thought that, that time in my room you… you looked like you were going to cry is all" Ryeowook went to reply but he was cut off, "Oh look it doesn't matter!" Heechul snapped. "I just made it up to you right?! I'm going, we shouldn't stay here someone will notice and…" He went to get up but Ryeowook grabbed his wrist. He looked up at Heechul with a look of worry in his eyes. "So… that didn't mean anything either?!" Ryeowook looked around obviously distressed. He found his kimono and went to get up. Tears again forming in the corner of his eyes. _Stupid, stupid! _He repeated in his head. He slid his leg under himself to get up but Heechul grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back. "No I… Wookie that's not what I meant I just…" He was obviously struggling to find the right words but Ryeowook just stared back at him. "I just wanted to say I… I didn't mean what I said." Staring at the sheet he twisted in his hands he continued. "Please don't expect too much of me Ryeowook," he looked into his eyes and Ryeowook saw a look similar to pleading. " I don't like upsetting you but I'm not ready for all that cuddly couple stuff. I shouldn't have lead you on and … and you know. But I just wanted to so badly! And it hasn't felt like that in a while since… since you know, we broke up." Heechul's head fell back to looking down at his hands. Ryeowook relaxed his shoulders, he felt warmth in his stomach seeing his usually strong elder so exposed and venerable . He smiled slightly and placed his hand on top of Heechul's. "I know you and he didn't break up cleanly, and it must be difficult seeing him every day but…." Heechul cut him off with a shake of his head. He moved forward and placed a hand on Ryeowook's cheek, looking intently into his eyes. "It hasn't felt bad since I had you to focus on, Rye." He leant forward and kissed the swollen lips in front of him. Ryeowook immediately replied and they sat there embracing for a few minutes. Once they parted Ryeowook smiled, showing he understood. Pulling the sheet back over them they laid down again, this time facing each other, arms entwined. Heechul breathed a sigh of relief.

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke it was very dark. He could see the stars and moon through the small window in the supply room. He cursed and sat up. Looking down he saw Ryeowook asleep next to him, his angelic face bathed in moon light. He sighed, it would be a shame to wake him up when he looked so adorable but they really shouldn't have stayed here even this long. He shook his shoulders and whispered his name. _Oh dam, _he thought _I forgot he's the most difficult person ever to wake up and after sex well, it's got to be near impossible! _Looking around for an idea he saw the cat timer had rolled some way across the room. He got up to retrieve it and put his clothes on while he was up. With the cat in hand he knelt down next to Ryeowook. Setting it to 30 seconds he put it next to Ryeowook's head and moved away to stand in the shadows. Once the 30 seconds had gone the timer let out a shrill ringing. Ryeowook snapped out of his sleeping state and sat up. Looking around it seemed to take a few moments for him to remember where he was and why he was there. Heechul saw him look down and blush. He frantically tried to cover himself with the sheet. Looking around for the kimono he had been wearing.

"Looking for this?" a voice said from the dark. "Heechul hyung?" Ryeowook asked as he stepped out of the shadows with the white kimono over his arm. "Oh, err can I have that please?" He asked, again in his usual childish voice. "How about you come get it?" Heechul teased. "Oh well, um…" Ryeowook looked down at the sheet covering him trying to hint he didn't want to get up because he was naked. "Tut tut Wookie, you forget I've seen it all now" Heechul replied with a evil grin on his lips. "Come here and I'll help you put it on" Ryeowook looked as if he wanted to disobey but he knew it would never work. He nervously stood up, letting the sheet fall of him. He half whished Heechul could have still been in his venerable state from earlier, but no, the cocky and mischievous Heechul was back. Heechul smiled taking in the sight as Ryeowook fidgeted in embarrassment. He walked towards him and started to dress him. "What a good magnae you are Wookie" Heechul whispered in his ear, chuckling. "What a little angel…"

The door clicked as he closed it behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief, he had made it to the room without anybody waking up. He quietly edged across the room trying not to make a sound when suddenly a bright light shone in his face.

"Kim Ryeowook! Where the hell have you been! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" The voice belonged to Leeteuk and Ryeowook guessed the torch shinning in his face probably did to. He tried to hide behind his arms but someone grabbed his wrists and forced him to sit down, still holding on to him he heard Sungmin's voice "We looked all over! And we were so worried! I thought we told you not to wander off!" He couldn't see their faces but he knew they would be glaring at him. He darted his head between where he heard to voices come from with an apologetic and slightly afraid face. The torch in Leeteuk's hands lowered and he heard the tone of his voice became softer. "Thank God you're okay. We thought someone might have kidnapped you!" "And done awful things to you and touched you and you'd be crying out our names for help but we wouldn't be able to hear you!" Sungmin added in a higher pitch than usual. Ryeowook gulped, "you two think about things like that?! Anyway I was fine; I just accidently fell asleep near the hot spring while I was drying in front of a heater." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry to have worried you." After a pause he heard then awh and then they both hugged him, the weight of both of them knocked him over. They both cuddled him until Leeteuk reached behind him to grab a cover, laying it over all three of them Ryeowook sighed and closed his eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **oooo Some HanChul angst coming in...

**Chapter 4**

"Did you bring your shampoo? I like the smell of yours. "Yes hyung, its behind you on that rock."

It was the evening of their fourth day at the villa, the sun was just about to set turning the sky a deep orange. Behind one of the stone walls enclosing a private hot spring Ryeowook sat between Heechul's legs having his head shampooed. With just his knees above water Ryeowook splashed about happily whilst Heechul massaged his head. "Aaah that feels nice" Ryeowook murmured. Looking at his arms he could see goose bumps, he giggled. "Teukie hyung cleans my back too" he turned to Heechul with a grin and held up the soap in his right hand. Heechul gave a fake sigh, snatched the soap from Ryeowook and began to rub the slight back in front of him. He felt him shudder and chuckled. "Tickle?" He whispered into Ryeowook's ear. He felt his neck twinge and gave an evil grin. Ryeowook's back now completely covered in soap he let his rubbing hands wander round to Ryeowook's chest, resting his side of his head onto Ryeowook's cheek he started to lightly kiss the boys collar bone, moving over to his shoulder and down onto his back. "Aren't you getting soap in your mouth?" Ryeowook asked in a quiet voice. Heechul let his hands fall into the water, "way to ruin a mood there Wookie." He shook his head. Ryeowook turned round slightly with an apologetic look "sorry I just, well… soap doesn't taste nice!" "Wanna see?" He grabbed Ryeowook's shoulders and spun him round. Grabbing the back of his soapy head he pulled him down so their lips met. He felt Ryeowook lean into him so he deepened the kiss, managing to coax his tongue out. After a few moment Ryeowook pulled away "ah yeah they were a bit" he giggled as Heechul splashed him. Sitting down again with his back to Heechul he leant forward to grab something from the water in front of him. "Have you seen this?" Ryeowook held up a yellow rubber duck for Heechul to see. Heechul looked at the duck and then the huge expectant grin Ryeowook had on his face. He sighed and smiled, "let me guess, Leeteuk hyung again?" "Nope!" Ryeowook giggled turning round again so Heechul could continue on his head. "It was from Kangin hyung" Reaching up to his head he scooped off some shampoo and placed it on the ducks head, laying it on the water to float around their knees. Heechul watched it for a bit before thinking aloud, "that's very sentimental of Kangin-ah." He took hold of Ryeowook's shoulders and turned him around to face him. Looking him straight in the eye he raised an eyebrow before saying "what did you do? Did you let him do something to you!" He started to laugh as Ryeowook struggled in his grip. "No of course not hyung!"

"Well I think it's time to rinse you hair!" and with that he pushed Ryeowook over so his whole body fell into the water. Once he had resurfaced he jumped onto him and they began to play wrestle, laughing and splashing each other. They didn't notice Leeteuk had come through the door until he stood on the edge of the pool arms crossed. In the loudest voice he could muster he bellowed "KIM HEECHUL!" They both stopped and looked up, Ryeowook gulped, now they were for it. "What do you think you're doing to him?! What if he banged his head and drowned!" He continued to glare at Heechul.

"Oh come of it" Heechul scoffed. "Contrary to popular belief he isn't actually your daughter, we were only playing." Leeteuk looked furious. He turned his glare to Ryeowook who seemed to shrink and flinch under it. "Come here Ryeowook" he demanded. Ryeowook shuffled a bit to the edge and then stopped, throwing a glance over to his towel. Leeteuk saw his glance and looked under the water. "You're naked!?" He shouted.

"Well it is a hot spring…" Heechul muttered as he sat in the water with his arms on the sides. Leeteuk decided to ignore this comment. "I packed your swimming trunks especially!" He took a few steps to the side and grabbed the towel. Holding it out to Ryeowook and beckoning to come him out.

"But they were wet" he muttered as Leeteuk tied the towel around his waist. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door. Ryeowook threw back one last look at Heechul who sat with his legs open and only his knees visible out of the water, his arms over the sides and his hair in a bun with the loose strands wet and sticking to his neck. _Owh, he looks so sexy_ Ryeowook complained to himself as Leeteuk pulled him through the door way.

Even once they were some way down the corridor Heechul could still hear their conversation, "why is it you'll bathe naked with him but not me! And besides what if someone had seen you! You're supposed to be an idol! We are not in DBSK we don't show our bodies at any old chance!" He heard Ryeowook's quieter reply of "well if I had a body like Yuhno hyungs you wouldn't mind so much, and besides who is going to see me?! It's only us here." "That's beside the point Ryeowook…" and then it trailed off as they got too far away to be audible. Heechul sighed and slid deeper into the water. He threw his head back and looked at the cloudy sky, the mixture of oranges, yellows and crimson was very beautiful. He looked up as he heard the door screen side open. Half expecting it be so Sungmin, come to have another go at him "corrupting Ryeowook" he raised his head with a look of annoyance on his face. It fell as soon as he saw Hangen standing; leaning on the door way, arms crossed wearing one of the white kimonos. "Seems you've been playing with other peoples toys Heechul." He smirked. He let his eyes wander of Heechul, taking in all of his appearance and making it very obvious. Heechul straightened his back, lowering his knees so all his body other than his torso and head sat under water and out of view. Hangen's smirk grew larger at this obvious show of modesty. Heechul sighed and looked at Hangen, "enjoying the break Hangen-ah? Felt the wondrous power of the healing spring yet? All can say is it smells more acidic and there's an annoying breeze" He huffed and started to inspect his finger nails. "Oh but you have tried it then? Didn't think it would be your thing. But then again people always surprise you." Heechul looked up with a quizzical look on his face. Hangen replied with a chuckled and started to move forward. He stepped into the water as Heechul watched him. It had been like so many times before. He would walk towards him with those smouldering eyes and Heechul would fall at him knees, sometimes literally, and cave to his every whim. Even knowing it was wrong, meaningless and he would only feel used the morning after. Fully in the water now Hangen walked towards Heechul, a look of intent in his eyes. He was getting closer, the end of the kimono floating behind him. Heechul gave a laugh and looked down and within a flash had raised his foot to sit on Hangen's chest. Hangen halted, looked down shocked at the elegant foot placed in his chest and then back to Heechul, looking for answers. He laughed again, "I don't think so Gen… I'll pass this time." Hangen gave a seemingly defeated chuckle. "Come of it, it's been weeks since you could get this kind of _service_" He laughed again. "I don't need it" Heechul replied sterner this time. A serious look on his face Hangen dropped him smile, believing him now. "So you're not playing coy? Okay then, tell me… who's my replacement?" He bent down again grinning. "Is he as good as me? As large? Or do you play the opposite role this time? Common Heenim, you used to tell me _everything_" The mocking in his tone was undeniable. Heechul pushed him away with his foot. "Yeah, used to" he replied annoyed. "Now if you don't mind I'm trying to have a bath" he gestured for Hangen to leave. The other man turned, walked a few paces and turned back. This time with an evil look in his eye. "Well you know where I am if you need it. After you throw this one away, just another notch on your experienced little bed post." He gave Heechul one last mocking grin and left. Heechul punched the water with clenched fists. Even just seeing Hangen's eyes had party excited his body. He felt annoyed at himself for his weak will. He turned to grab his towel and saw Ryeowook's shampoo. He picked it up and smelt it, closing his eyes as his memory was flooded with images from the night they had spent together. He looked at the door where Hangen had left, _who says a kitty can't change his coat? _He smiled, grabbed his towel and wrapping it around himself he went to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating - M **= some MinWookTeuk (I may have just invented that but I like it!)

**A/N** - This chapter was the hardest... kjfnekbvkbvkerb

**Chapter 5**

It was the last night at the villa, Sungmin stirred in his sleep as the owls hooted outside the window. His mind became hazily awake as he could sense something was wrong in the room. He felt his skin prickle, a breeze? No, something was moving next to him. As he slowly slid back into consciousness the room was silent again, _maybe I imagined it? _He thought to himself. He closed his eyes but a moment later he heard a muffled whimper next to him. His head spun round, and even in the dark he could see the silhouette of Ryeowook, lying on his back. His chest rising and falling rapidly. Raising himself up onto his knees he shuffled over to Ryeowook's side. He looked down at the boy in obvious distress. His eyes were closed and he was definitely dreaming. His eyebrows were knitted and he was shaking his head slightly. Even in the dim light Sungmin could see he was glistening in sweat, his pyjama shirt undone half way and he cover thrown to the side._ A nightmare? _Sungmin wonder. He went to shake him awake when he saw the bulge in his pyjama bottoms. He looked back at Ryeowook's face, studying it again he saw how he was biting his lower lip and his hands were clenching onto the futon underneath him. Seemed what Sungmin had read as distress was actually _horny?! _Sungmin let out a little gap, he looked over at Leeteuk and leaning over very slightly so he didn't wake Ryeowook he shook him. Leeteuk stirred and gave a grumble. Opening his eyes to see Sungmin put a finger to his lips, telling him to hush. He looked back with a quizzical face and raised himself up, he silently mimed _what? _But at that moment Ryeowook gave another muffled moan and Leeteuk's eyes snapped down to look at him. He studied his face with knitted brows until he too realised Ryeowook's aroused state. He looked back at Sungmin, his mouth agape and then gave a mischievous grin. "Looks uncomfortable" he whispered to the other boy. "Maybe we should help him out?" Sungmin gave a grin equalling Leeteuk's and nodded. Leeteuk brushed back Ryeowook's hair that stuck to his face from the sweat. He continued to stroke his head as he watched Sungmin unbutton his pyjama shirt, pulling it aside they both starred down at his chest. They both grinned hungrily and with that Leeteuk slid down the length of Ryeowook's body, resting his mouth over the bulge in his pyjama bottoms he let out a warm breath, watching as Ryeowook's back arched and a moan escaped his lips. Sungmin giggled and leant in to kiss his cheek, slowly moving down to nibble his ear. Leaning back to grab the bottom of his pyjama trousers Leeteuk gave them a pull, wiggling them down the length of his legs and other his feet at the bottom. Sungmin looked up and giggled "Look, these ones have little white bunnies on them" he whispered pulling the corner oh his boxers nearest to him. "How fitting for our cute little magnae" Leeteuk mumbled as he used his teeth to pull them down. Ryeowook stirred in his sleep as he felt the cool air on his newly exposed erection. Sungmin bent his head and began to lightly tease his nipple with his teeth; Ryeowook gave another whimper of excitement, sending arousal through the two boys like lighting. Leeteuk let his tongue slip over the end, tasting the salty liquid that was already seeping from his tip. After flicking his tongue a few times and watching Ryeowook's face contort, he took him into the heat of his mouth. He set a pace, wrapping his hand around his base to intensify every movement. He let his teeth scrape him ever so slightly and saw an extreme reaction as Ryeowook curved his back and let out a low groan. Sungmin raised his head from the chest beneath him and giggled, "he doesn't know how slutty he is." Leeteuk grinned up at him with Ryeowook still in his mouth. He gave one last hard suck and removed his mouth leaving only his hand. He slid back up to Ryeowook's neck and joined Sungmin in kissing and nibbling his chest. Ryeowook's panting became harder as Leeteuk sped his hand up. In his intoxicated, unconscious state Ryeowook began to mumble. "I wander what he was dreaming about to get him so excited?" Sungmin mumbled as he let his tongue slide up towards his collar bone. Leeteuk gave a chuckled and, sensing Ryeowook was at his limit increased the pace of his movements, sliding his hand up his cock slowly to push down quickly. After a few moments Ryeowook began to whimper again, biting hard onto his lower lip. His mumbling became louder and the boys could definitely hear some cursing as the pleasure became too much for him. Leeteuk continued to pump as Ryeowook let out a groan, "s-s-w hyung". Both Leeteuk and Sungmin stopped in their tracks as Ryeowook slumped back into the bed. Leeteuk almost didn't noticed he had released in his hand and looked at Sungmin, the shock evident on both of their faces. "Siwon hyung?!" They both said in unison. Again looking down at Ryeowook. "He wouldn't have!" Leeteuk gasped. Sungmin looked back to him and shrugged, "I'm sure we can find out…"

Ryeowook felt groggy, the sun shining in his eyes he opened them and winced, it really was bright. He went to rub them but stopped, a look of shock on his face. The movement had pressed a wet patch on his boxers onto his leg. He yelped and sat up quickly. He looked around, the two boys on either side seemed to be asleep, he got up slowly, still bent over to try and cover himself and then bolted through the door and towards the toilet. Realising he had forgotten something to change into he ran back and grabbed the dog costume pyjamas from the top of his suitcase. Still bent over he ran out again. As soon as he had left the room both Leeteuk and Sungmin burst into laughter. Sitting up Sungmin looked over to Leeteuk who was rolling around on his futon. "Did you see his face?! Oooh he was SO embarrassed, he is too adorable". Leeteuk nodded, his eyes scrunched from laughing so hard.

A few minutes later Ryeowook shuffled back into the room. He was dressed in the dog pyjamas and looked very guilty of something. His face was flushed and his hands were fidgeting. He looked at both of his hyungs who sat on their futons innocently smiling back at him. "ah Wook-ah," Leeteuk said sweetly. "We were just wandering where you went. Oh, you're wearing the puppy pyjamas? Why? I thought you didn't like them!" His grin grew wider as Ryeowook was making an obvious effort to come up with a reason. "For you hyung!" Ryeowook replied, smiling. "Oh really…?" He replied as he watched Ryeowook sit in the end of his futon. He laughed as Ryeowook sat on his knees with his hands under his chin like paws, "woof!" Leeteuk's face erupted unto a look of glee. He leant forward and snatched Ryeowook's wrists, pulling him down and sliding on top of him. "You are _too_ adorable Wookie!" He squealed and started to smother him in hugs. "Ahem…" a fake cough came from the door way. As all three boys looked round to see Heechul stood in the door way. His right knee lifted up and so his leg up to his thigh was exposed. Leeteuk sighed and got off Ryeowook who sat up on his elbows, starring at Heechul's leg. Heechul gave a sarcastic smile, "sometimes I worry that your love for him isn't 100% platonic Teukie hyung". Leeteuk huffed and threw a pillow in his direction, Heechul ducked and it missed him. He gave another laugh, turned and left. Ryeowook wanted to follow but he had already left. Leeteuk made a sound in his throat and started to pack, Ryeowook went to help but Leeteuk batted his hands away. "Leave yours to me, go and play with Donghae until we have to leave." And with that he turned his back on him and continued packing. Looking over at Sungmin who just shrugged he got up and walked off, looking for Donghae. _I wander what platonic means? _He wondered as he shuffled off down the corridor.

**Epilogue **

"Don't walk like that Kyuhyun! You'll trip! Plus the noise annoys Kangin-ah"

They were back in the apartment. It was noon and Kyuhyun was bored as hell. He turned his head and mumbled in reply to Leeteuk but didn't change the way he dragged his feet causing his slippers to rub against the laminate flooring with a scraping sound. "Ya!" He finally heard Kangin cry after him from behind Leeteuk, who turned away tutting. "Didn't you listen to Teukie-hyung?!" Not wanting to be lectured he dived into the nearest room and closed the door behind him.

"Dam he really is a child sometimes" Kangin threw down the washing up cloth in his hand. He hears Leeteuk chuckle behind him but didn't bother to turn round. "Ah Kangin-ah, you're so fatherly sometimes…" He felt Leeteuk stand behind him, fully aware of his closeness. Then warm, delicate arms wrap around his waist, he felt his body go ridged with the sudden contact, his heart beat increasing. Leeteuk sighed behind him, resting his head on Kangin's back. Kangin let his body relax, closing his eyes he breathed in Leeteuk's sent, like flowers it surrounded him. He gave a defeated smile. E would always cave to Leeteuk's will.

Kyuhyun let out a breath, being bored made him annoyed. He suddenly remembered he had dived into the room before his own. Looking up he saw Hangen sat at his desk, hunched over a photo album. He moved a few steps closer. "Hyung?" he half whispered. Hangen didn't look up but made a noise of acknowledgment. Kyuhyun noticing he seemed down moved nearer. He stood behind the older boy and looked down at what was in front of him. What he saw was more of a scrap book then a photo album. Kyuhyun craned his neck slightly to take a closer look, trying not to make it obvious. Looking up at him was a picture of Heechul, pulling a usual sultry pose. It looked like his was on an ice rink. Next to it was a picture of both him and Hangen, arm in arm and laughing. And beneath the two a ticket for an ice rink. Looking at the other page Kyuhyun gulped as he realised that what he was looking at was very personal. There was picture upon picture of Heechul asleep, creating an odd collage that made Kyuhyun feel uncomfortable to look at. He slid his glance to look at Hangen, he felt totally intrusive but Hangen either didn't mind his presence, or hadn't full registered him. "Hyung?" He said again softly. "I'm sorry to just barge in but…" "It's silly really" Hangen murmured, not looking up from his book. "I didn't make this, he did." He gestured his head towards the pictures of Heechul. Kyuhyun just watched as Hangen gave a twisted smile and laughed. "He manages to fill you, you know… drives you crazy. But he's wild. I couldn't control him." He sighed and covered the book with his arms and sighed. With the breath Kyuhyun could smell the alcohol on him. Looking over the desk he saw several empty bottles of beer. He looked down and frowned. _Something must be wrong, drinking alone is out of character._ "Hyung what brought this on?" He knelt down next to him and looked up into his sad eyes. Hangen shifted his eyes to look at him. "I didn't think it would happen Kyunnie, but… he's replaced me." Kyuhyun looked confused, making Hangen laugh hollowly again. "He still needed me. He needed someone, he needed to be touched and I made sure I was there." He placed his head into his hands and relaxed his shoulders. "I guess you're wondering why I did it huh? That thing with Siwon?" Kyuhyun grimaced, remembering the episode that had nearly split the band in two. Hangen and Heechul had had an intense relationship. Arguments and make-ups a regular occurrence but in the good times they both seemed happy. Until one day returning from a singing session Heechul had walked in on Hangen and Siwon together. The argument after had been so intense it filled everyone with dread at the memory. Kyuhyun remembered the look of pure fury that contorted Heechul's usually beautiful face. He remembered holding Ryeowook to him as he trembled, Heechul shouting at all the member, blaming them for knowing and not telling him. That was when the worst bit had happened. Leeteuk had gotten so angry at Heechul scaring the younger members he had slapped Heechul, half out of anger half to try to calm him. With one last glance at Hangen he had stormed out and they didn't see him for nearly a week until the manager had received a phone call from one of his old friends, telling him he was staying with her. Luckily for the sake of the band Heechul had agreed to return and after some months of awkwardness between the three things began to get back to normal. Everybody knew Heechul and Hangen's relationship was still physical, it fitted their personalities and their schedules to go to each other when they needed it. _But now Hangen says he's replaced him? With who? _Kyuhyun stood up and tried to think. Hangen noticed and looked up at him. "You're wondering who aren't you? Well so am I." He slammed the book closed and stood up. "I don't loose easily. I'll find out who it is and see if I can do something about it." With that he stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Kyuhyun stood still for a moment in shock, _I feel sorry for whoever it is. I don't think even Hangen knows how much he loves Heechul, and that's not something I'd want to get in the way off. _He sighed and went to leave, looking back once at the scrap book.


End file.
